Komui sama and Reever chan's wonderful world
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Recueil de fics traduites de l'anglais. Petites fics courtes, écrites par kbbandgirl, très kawaii, très lemony, mais très KomuiReever - on adore - je vais essayer de ne pas défigurer les lemons XD
1. Intro

J'ai découvert il y a… hm, facile, un mois… des fics écrites par kbbandgirl. C'est une auteure américaine, fan de KomuiReever (et de ReeverKomui^^). En gros, elle a deux colocataires, Joe et George, l'un est _australien_, _blond_, _uke_ et l'autre _chinois_, _noir de cheveux_, _seme_. Vous voyez le lien ? XD

Euh, à part ça, j'ai décidé de traduire l'ensemble de ses fics. Elles sont toutes assez courtes, avec chaque fois un ou plusieurs petits lemons. Elles sont mignonnes et drôles, et je suis plus qu'honorée de les traduire (ça va parfaire mon anglais, mes lemons et ça va regonfler un peu le fandom^^)

Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire…

Je vais poster de façon plutôt irrégulière (ça dépend de moi, de ma motivation à traduire, et de kbbandgirl), mais j'imagine que tout le monde est au courant que je suis assez irrégulière :D

Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

(et désolée si je détruis les pauvres lemons TT mais bon, vous pouvez toujours aller lire les versions originales^^)


	2. Coffee Soap chap 1

Voici le premier chapitre de "coffee soap"! J'espère que vous aimerez... laissez-moi des revieeeewwws pliiiiizeTT

**Note:** Yeong-mi est une amie asiatique de kbbandgirl, qu'elle a voulu faire apparaître dans cette histoire (elle ne fait donc pas partie du manga^^). Lou Fa est la petite scientifique de l'Aile Asiatique qui est amoureuse d'Allen (je reprécise, parce qu'il m'a fallu un moment pour la replacer, alors que je suis relativement très fan de dgm...)

**Coffee Soap  
****ou  
Savon au café **(ça donne tout de suite moins bien XD)

**Chapitre 1**

Reever regarda par-dessus son épaule et soupira. Yeong-mi était de retour, rôdant dans l'ombre des montagnes de paperasse et de livres. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de cacher qu'elle l'espionnait depuis qu'elle avait été transférée de la Branche Asiatique. Elle avait disparu une longue partie de la matinée et le pauvre Reever avait commencé à espérer qu'il avait réussi à se débarrasser d'elle. Il n'eut pas une telle chance.  
« Oh, bien » admit-il intérieurement. « Elle sait toujours où est Komui, donc j'imagine qu'elle est utile. Sans doute qu'elle veut juste aider. »

D'ailleurs, elle était plus qu'heureuse d'aider. En fait, quand Reever lui demanda où se trouvait Komui, Yeong-mi lui fit un sourire si effrayant qu'il donna des cauchemars à Johnny (quand il tomba endormi sur son bureau). Cependant, Reever, pour avoir expérimenté la particulière sorte de folie de Komui depuis si longtemps, ne le remarqua même pas.

Trois bonnes heures plus tard, Reever finissait une formule chimique particulièrement complexe quand Komui entra dans la section scientifique avec une agitation hystérique. Apparemment, son dernier Komurin, qui était encore en phase de développement, s'était soudainement activé lui-même il s'était échappé du labo et était devenu cinglé. L'entièreté du stock de café de la Congrégation fut détruite avant qu'Allen ne puisse vaincre la monstruosité de métal. Reever eut le sentiment que Komui aurait une montagne de problèmes quand Lenalee rentrerait de mission.

Yeong-mi, pour sa part, et très spectaculairement, eut le souffle coupé par la surprise et le choc, tout en cachant dans son dos une télécommande d'apparence très suspecte. Elle sauta sur place et accourut consoler Komui. Seul Reever vit la grimace diabolique qu'elle lui adressa en « trébuchant ». Elle tendit la main et se rattrapa sur une pile de livres qui glissa miraculeusement dans une trajectoire telle qu'une boîte de pâte visqueuse et rose fut projetée vers Reever. Son couvercle s'ôta en vol, l'Australien le vit mais ne put s'enfuir. La boue rose le recouvrit avec un « gloosh » écoeurant.

Reever soupira avec un sentiment de profonde satisfaction en se plongeant dans l'eau torride de son bain. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps. Habituellement, il avait juste le temps pour une toilette expéditive au lavabo ou une douche rapide, s'il avait de la chance.  
Il ne parvint pas à trouver son savon, mais il y en avait là un gros, brun foncé, qui pourrait probablement faire l'affaire.

Une fois que Reever eut frotté sa peau à vif, ôtant toute la pâte gluante de son corps, il prit un moment pour simplement se relaxer. Quelques Traqueurs avaient été envoyés à l'extérieur pour chercher du café. Ils n'étaient pas censés revenir avant quelques heures et il n'espérait pas qu'un quelconque travail soit fourni pendant ce délai… Reever interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Il aurait juré qu'il avait senti une odeur de café. Cela le fit se questionner sur sa santé mentale, et pas pour la première fois. Oh non, il examinait son état mental plusieurs fois par jour. L'odeur de café continua à se renforcer. Soudain, le savon sur sa peau commença à mousser pour de bon et un gloussement fantomatique et féminin retentit dans la salle de bain des hommes, provoquant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Reever.

Reever amena le morceau de savon plus près de son nez et le renifla avec prudence. Il jura. Le « savon » avait visiblement été créé et parfumé par quelque scientifique tordu et cinglé (non pas que ceux-ci soient difficiles à trouver à la Congrégation, ou quoi que ce soit, mais quand même…)

Un Reever furieux et très exaspéré sortit du bain, fleurant bon le café. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux (qui pour une fois n'étaient pas une tignasse désordonnée) et s'habilla, avec l'intention de retourner directement au travail, pour étouffer un peu de sa frustration. Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs, il fut poursuivi par une ombre inquiétante et gloussante.

Yeong-mi se baissa vivement derrière une colonne quand elle vit un scientifique de la Branche Asiatique dans les environs. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas retourner au travail les choses étaient seulement en train de devenir intéressantes.

« Hey Reever, avez-vous vu Yeong-mi quelque part ? J'ai besoin d'elle pour quelque chose »

Reever laissa échapper un rire légèrement hystérique et pointa du doigt l'endroit où elle se cachait. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, faites-la partir avant que je devienne fou ! »

Sur ce, Lou Fa (la stalker d'Allen) surgit d'une trappe dans le sol et chassa Yeong-mi en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de « l'école des stalkers » et le besoin d' « entraînement » de Yeong-mi. Les deux hommes frissonnèrent violemment en entendant cela. Reever s'excusa et rejoignit son bureau où il s'attela immédiatement au travail.

Trois heures plus tard, il n'y avait toujours pas de café et toute la section scientifique semblait morte (enfin, à part Reever qui était plutôt vivant). Il était allé dans le bureau de Komui dans une vaine tentative pour ranger un peu, ou au moins comprendre quels papiers le grand intendant avait à signer.

Quelques minutes seulement avaient passé et Komui était étendu de tout son long sur son bureau. Soudain, sa tête se redressa et il renifla l'air comme un suricate endormi. Ayant la confirmation que son café chéri était à proximité, les yeux de Komui s'illuminèrent. Du le fond de son cerveau, Reever pouvait entendre le rire maniaque de Yeong-mi.

« Oh merde… » lâcha Reever, inexpressif, et ce fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire avant que Komui s'élance vers lui comme un maniaque fou (ce qui était , après plusieurs heures sans café, plus vrai que d'habitude).

* * *

Aloooors? ^^

Le prochain chapitre est un... hmmmm... lemon? *petite voix*  
Si vous reviewez bien, je vous promets de ne pas trop le défigurer...


	3. Coffee Soap chap 2

Hello tout le monde^^ Je suis de retour avec le lemon... que j'ai pas trop mal réussi^^ L'original est beaucoup plus cru, mais j'ai réussi à l'arranger un peu pour ne pas choquer vos chastes yeux (je n'ai rien changer au fond, mais j'ai remplacé des mots comme "ass", "cock", "cum" (littéralement "cul", "bitte", "foutre") par des mots qui me permettraient de ne pas rougir comme une tomate en écrivant ("intimité", "virilité", "semence", par exemple...) ça ne change pas grand-chose, mais je vous assure que pour moi, c'est beaucoup plus facile ^^)

Enfin bref. Merci à mes revieweuses! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vos décevra pas (j'ai du mal avec les lemons "conventionnels". Les seuls que j'ai écrits sont... différents de ce que j'ai pu lire, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Enfin bref =.=)

Ah oui! Avant que je n'oublie! J'ai dit que l'un des colocs de kbbandgirl (le seme, Joe) était Chinois. J'étais crevée -.- Il est absolument pas Chinois, il est britannique (yeah! Long life to Great Britain! British are the best! Hum, c'est rien, une moment d'égarement à consonnance patriotique, ça m'arrive parfois). En réalité, Joe ne ressemble pas trop à Komui (mis à part qu'il est effectivement cinglé, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre), mais George (le uke) est le clone parfait de Reever, en un peu plus blond. Et il paraîtrait qu'il a été le cobaye pour ce lemon... (mais je tuerais pour avoir des colocs pareils!)

**Chapitre 2**

Komui bondit sur Reever, qui était figé de terreur, et le plaqua au sol. Il enveloppa de ses bras les épaules du blond et il resta un moment comme cela, son nez plongé dans le creux du cou de Reever, respirant simplement l'arôme de son délicieux, bien-aimé café.

Reever laissa échapper un petit soupir et relâcha un tout petit peu sa crispation. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec un Komui qui était allongé sur lui/qui l'écrasait, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir le torturer ou le tuer dans les quelques minutes à venir. Il en chercha mentalement la raison et fut ramené au monde réel quand il sentit une main s'insinuer sous sa chemise. Il lâcha un couinement décidément peu viril.

Komui laissa échapper un gloussement lugubre qui se mua en un grognement et sa bouche alla vers le cou de Reever. Un mélange de soupir/halètement/miaulement échappa de la bouche de l'Australien.

« Oh, fait chier ». Le manque de sommeil commençait à l'envahir et Reever renonça à protester, songeant que de toute façon, ce qui devait arriver arriverait malgré tout, il espéra juste que cela ne le tuerait pas. En plus, le grand intendant avait commencé le premier, donc ça ne pouvait pas être de sa faute.

Reever devint appréhensif quand Komui ôta sa veste et son béret, avant d'enlever la veste de labo de Reever, sa cravate, son pull et sa chemise, formant une pile désordonnée près du pied de son bureau. Il sentit les mains qui exploraient les surfaces de sa poitrine blanche. Quand un long doigt appuya sur un mamelon bronzé, son dos s'arqua contre sa volonté pour prolonger le contact et il mordit sa lèvre pour empêcher un petit bruit embarrassant de s'échapper.

Une main attrapa son bras et soudain, tout tourna autour de lui, tandis qu'il était pratiquement jeté sur le bureau, sur le ventre, éparpillant les piles de paperasse qu'il avait si consciencieusement triées. Avant qu'il puisse se mettre en colère de quelque façon que ce soit, une autre main commença à courir le long du haut de son pantalon, descendant légèrement à l'intérieur à chaque passage.

Quand Reever sentit un objet dur et épais s'écraser contre son intimité à travers le fin tissu de leurs deux pantalons, son esprit tourna en bouillie. Une main descendit le long de sa poitrine en des cercles coquins et défit son pantalon avant de glisser à l'intérieur d'un boxer bleu clair pour saisir sa virilité à moitié dressée, lui donnant quelques caresses languissantes. L'autre main, du bout des doigts, traîna vers le bas du dos de Reever, et repoussa son pantalon et son sous-vêtement vers le bas pour les enlever, un long doigt glissant le long de son intimité pendant le procédé. Il frissonna et laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Il sentit les lèvres de Komui presser son dos de haut en bas en de doux petits baisers.

Reever sentit quelque chose de dur tourner autour de son entrée et s'étrangla, il espéra désespérément et pria pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait que c'était parce que ça allait lui faire un mal de chien et il ne voulait vraiment pas dire à l'infirmière cinglée qu'il avait besoin de points de suture _là_. Il se tortilla un peu en essayant de s'en écarter, et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour dire quelque chose. La grimace maniaque et autosatisfaite ornant le visage de Komui le figea sur place, et une part de son cerveau, probablement la part « scientifique/chercheur », remarqua que le pantalon du Grand Intendant était toujours solidement fermé, de toute façon.

L'objet dur était de retour mais cette fois Reever put l'identifier comme étant un doigt. Komui lui adressa un petit sourire démoniaque et il rougit en regardant ailleurs. Le doigt frôla son entrée et provoqua un frisson en lui avant de se retirer un peu. Il remarqua qu'il était enduit de quelque chose, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Soudain le doigt força le premier anneau de muscles et l'Australien sentit des larmes perler à ses yeux. Ça faisait monstrueusement mal. Une main, qui jusque là reposait sur sa cuisse, remonta pour caresser son dos. Après un moment, Komui dut juger qu'il était prêt, parce que Reever entendit le bruit menaçant d'une fermeture éclair se défaisant.

Reever, qui jusqu'à ce point avait fait des bruits assez légers, haleta, ferma violemment les yeux et essaya de se tenir prêt ou quelque chose… Quand il sentit Komui se presser contre son intimité, il essaya de se relaxer, mais à ce moment, le Chinois était impatient. Il plongea ses dents dans la jonction du cou de Reever et empala le pauvre petit.

Le résultat en fut le cri de Reever de « OW ! BORDEL ! ÇA FAIT MAL ! ESPECE D'IMMONDE BÂTARD A CHEVEUX BOUCLES ! », qui put être entendu à travers toute la section scientifique. Malheureusement (ou devrais-je dire heureusement) ils étaient tous trop effrayés (et privés de café) pour voler à son secours.

******* (note de kbbandgirl : à achever dans les prochains chapitres de flashbacks. Je le jure ! Ne me tuez pas !)

Komui était tombé endormi immédiatement après l'orgasme. Reever ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer, Komui avait été privé de café durant trop de temps, donc c'était évident qu'il serait fatigué et cinglé. Après quelques efforts et une incroyable habileté, Reever réussit à se dégager d'en dessous de Komui, beaucoup plus lourd que lui.

Reever avait sérieusement besoin de se laver. Par chance, il y avait une petite salle de bain adjacente au bureau du grand intendant. Il se lava avant de sortir nettoyer Komui (qui dormait comme un mort) et le bureau. Reever remit ses vêtements froissés. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait remarquer la différence.

Il jeta un œil à Komui, qui gisait sur le bureau dans une position apparemment désagréable, et bien qu'il ne se sente pas vraiment dans un élan de sympathie, vu que ses reins étaient douloureux au possible, il songea que ce serait mal de le laisser là comme ça. Il attrapa Komui et le balança sur sa chaise. Il faisait assez froid, alors il lui remit sa chemise. C'était comme habiller une poupée. Une poupée très lourde.

Ayant accompli sa bonne action du jour, Reever boitilla jusqu'à la cafétéria, où il se servit un soda plus que nécessaire.

Un Russell inquiet retrouva Lenalee et les « traqueurs de café » au bord du canal. Elle les avait rencontrés en rentrant et les avait sauvés, eux et le précieux café, de quelques Akuma.

« Oh Lenalee ! Dieu merci ! Tu dois arrêter grand intendant Komui ! »

« Ugh… qu'est-ce que mon frère a encore fait ? »

« Je pense qu'il a testé une de ses inventions foireuses sur Reever ! »

Elle soupira. « Qu'est-ce que ça a provoqué ? »

« Hum, je ne sais pas, mais Reever criait et il a dit que ça lui faisait très mal… »

« Je vais m'en occuper. »

Komui se réveilla avec une migraine due au manque de caféine. Il bailla et regarda alentours, fermement décidé à faire un câlin à Reever, pour finalement découvrir que le scientifique blond était absent. Encore mieux : il était complètement habillé et il avait dormi à son bureau. Donc, un autre rêve ? Cela semblait plausible, excepté que ce rêve avait l'air beaucoup plus réel que tous les autres. Néanmoins, ça devait être un rêve, non ? Reever l'aurait tué sinon. Hmmmmm… il se rappelait de quelques cris et jurons…

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu quand sa précieuse Lenalee explosa la porte.

« LENALEE ! »

« Nii-san, va te repentir un peu » (1)

Alors qu'il perdait connaissance, Komui luttait pour comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mettre sa chère sœur en colère…

* * *

Notes de la traductrice (moi^^)  
1) Ce n'est pas la traduction idéale de la phrase en vo (« think about what you've done » équivaut à « réfléchis à ce que tu as fait »), mais je me suis dit que ça donnait bien, puisque c'est la phrase que Lenalee a employée après la « mort » de Komurin.

Notes de l'auteur (kbbandgirl^^)  
L'histoire du soupir/halètement/miaulement _est_ physiquement possible. Je l'ai entendu de mes oreilles. C'est un bruit que fait George et qui fait particulièrement craquer Joe.

Note de tout le monde  
REVIEWS PLIIIIZE (la deuxième moitié du lemon sera plus centrée sur Komui. Et là, ça ressemblera un peu moins à un viol, promis^^)


	4. Coffee Soap chap 3

Gosh ça faisait un bail =.=

Je vous ai manqué? Nan? Méchantes TT

Voici le chapitre trois (petite danse de présentation, type "la cruche en paillettes qui accompagne tout le temps les magiciens, au cirque")

Je sais plus si j'ai répondu aux reviews, ça remonte à loin (je suis ingrate TT) mais je vous porte dans mon coeur, ptites lectrices^^

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3**

Komui papillonna des yeux quand on lui présenta une tasse de café sous le nez. Il avait une migraine foudroyante et il ne pouvait se rappeler où il était ni ce qui s'était passé. Il fit mentalement l'inventaire de ses souvenirs et déduisit rapidement qu'il devait avoir eu une commotion cérébrale. Il grimaça et quelqu'un lui apporta immédiatement une aspirine.

Ce quelqu'un était un Reever semblant très inquiet. Komui regarda autour de lui, perplexe. « Hmmmm… Reever ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il hésita. « Grand Intendant… de quoi vous souvenez-vous ? »

« Je pense que j'ai fait un cauchemar, » Komui fit la moue, « On n'avait plus de café… et… »

« Et ? » l'encouragea Reever.

Il réfléchit une seconde. « LENALEE EST REVENUE À LA MAISON ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire.

« Oh… ouais, hum… ça s'est vraiment passé »

Hmmmm, donc la pénurie de café avait eu lieu, et sa sœur était bien de retour. Mais… le sexe ? Nah. Ça devait être un rêve. A son grand désarroi, Reever n'aurait jamais pu être d'accord avec quelque chose comme ça.

Cela devait être dû à sa migraine, mais Komui sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Le blond ne voulait pas croiser son regard, et il semblait un peu embarrassé. Pourquoi ? Avait-il encore parlé durant son sommeil ? Oh, ça serait horrible. Très horrible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

« Vous voulez dire autre chose que le fait que _**vous**_… avez causé tout ce désordre ? » Reever finit sa phrase de façon assez peu convaincante, rougissant.

Komui était à deux doigts de dire quelque chose, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. « Nii-san, t'es-tu repenti pour tout les problèmes que tu as causé à tout le monde ? »

« LENALEE ! » Komui se lança hors du divan (où Reever avait eu la gentillesse de l'étendre), éclaboussant son café dans sa précipitation, et jeta ses bras autour de la taille de sa sœur, pleurant de joie.

Lenalee sourit à Reever, par-dessus la tête de son frère, et roula des yeux, le faisant ricaner. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il était toujours suffisamment gentil pour prendre soin de son frère quand elle s'absentait, même après avoir été le malheureux cobaye de bien des inventions.

Après avoir appris que Komui ne se souvenait pas qu'il l'avait attaqué, Reever commença à mettre un peu d'espace entre eux. Il songea qu'il oublierait tout cela après un moment, ou du moins qu'il s'en remettrait, et les choses pourraient alors revenir à la normale. Mais il se sentait un peu sale. Stupide Komui et son addiction à la caféine, stupide Yeong-mi et son savon démoniaque.

Durant un bref instant, Komui fut ravi de sa nouvelle liberté. Il n'avait plus à faire sa paperasse ! Pourtant, après presque un jour complet sans Reever pour le traquer, il commença à se sentir légèrement inquiet. Pendant qu'il était en crise de manque de caféine, il avait fait un rêve _très_ agréable, au sujet du genre de choses qu'il aimerait faire au blond. Et s'il avait dit quelque chose à voix haute ? Merde. Peut-être que c'était là la raison au fait que Reever ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui.

************* (le « rêve » de Komui, alias le reste du lemon ! On reprend là où on avait laissé la première partie.)

Dans son rêve, Komui avait penché Reever au-dessus de son bureau. Ce n'était pas inhabituel. Après tout, il se rappelait à peine à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son lit.

Quand il considéra que Reever était assez détendu, il entra en lui. (Pendant l'une de ses diverses tentatives pour fuir la paperasse, il avait vaguement entendu quelques traqueurs parler de relations entre hommes, et il se souvenait que l'un d'entre eux avait dit que la pénétration faisait moins mal en fin de compte si on en finissait au plus vite.) C'était brûlant, insupportablement étroit et c'était si bon qu'il en serait devenu fou.

Il grimaça en entendant Reever crier. Il espéra vraiment qu'il ne lui avait pas fait mal, mais la part tordue de son esprit était soulagée. Il avait l'air comme détaché du monde, avant, mais maintenant Komui savait qu'il était pleinement conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Et il n'y avait qu'un « bâtard aux cheveux bouclés » dont il pouvait parler. Komui était aux anges. Il resta immobile, attendant que son blond s'habitue à lui.

Soudain, une pensée frappa Komui. Il n'avait toujours pas embrassé Reever ! Bordel, il avait foiré.

Il se pencha de sorte que son torse affleure le dos de Reever, et l'enveloppa de ses bras, l'enlaçant étroitement. Reever ne voulait pas le regarder. Komui embrassa gentiment sa joue, essayant de l'amadouer pour qu'il tourne la tête. Cela fonctionna. Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de Reever, et bien qu'il sache que ce devait être un rêve, Komui se sentit soudain coupable.

Il l'embrassa amoureusement. Reever avait un goût de bonbon et de limonade, et peut-être un peu de miel. Komui savait que ce serait le cas (il avait pris l'habitude de prendre chez Jeryy quelques-uns des bonbons favoris de Reever, et de les manger, quand il était sûr qu'il ne se ferait pas attraper). Il fut complètement choqué en sentant Reever lui rendre son baiser, hésitant.

Komui en fut extrêmement heureux, mais rester immobile le rendait fou. Il se retira de Reever et entra de nouveau, doucement. Il fut récompensé par un grognement, plutôt que par la protestation à laquelle il s'attendait. Il n'était pas mécontent de toujours avoir sur lui une bouteille de lubrifiant à base d'eau, destiné aux machines de petit calibre (mais il savait que Reever le tuerait s'il découvrait jamais ce qu'il était en train d'utiliser).

Il entama un rythme lent et profond. C'était difficile pour lui de conserver ce mouvement, mais les délicieux petits bruits que produisait Reever lui faisaient sentir que ça en valait vraiment la peine. Il changea légèrement d'angle, et Reever haleta. Komui sourit vicieusement et se mit à cogner violemment ce point. Il détacha un de ses bras du corps du blond et le descendit pour caresser la virilité de Reever en rythme avec ses mouvements. Il sentit Reever se resserrer spasmodiquement autour de lui, et un « Ko-Komui » grogné échappa des lèvres du blond alors qu'il venait.

A ce moment, Komui ressentit un moment de pure joie hystérique. Reever avait dit son nom ! WAIII ! Il enlaça Reever et le serra étroitement, plongeant en lui une fois de plus, et murmura « je t'aime » en venant.

Komui laissa reposer sa tête sur le dos de Reever. Il sentait le café, donc il n'avait pas halluciné peu auparavant. Quel rêve étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à décider si l'odeur de café était supposée venir du Reever de son rêve, ou si c'était une tentative de son subconscient pour marquer Reever comme sien. Quoi qu'il en soit, si ses rêves étaient aussi agréables, il devrait dormir plus souvent. Il bâilla et sombra dans le sommeil, se blottissant contre son Reever.

Yeong-mi prit avec gratitude le plateau de nourriture que lui tendait Jeryy, et se dirigea vers la table où un Lavi de retour depuis peu discutait avec Lenalee.

« Je pense que Reever devrait être canonisé. »

« Absolument. J'aime Nii-san, mais il peut être assez… difficile à supporter, » acheva-t-elle diplomatiquement. « Je suis partie pendant deux jours, et quand je suis rentrée, il avait déjà testé un autre 'bébé' sur ce pauvre Reever. »

« Qui t'a dit ça ? » l'interrompit Yeong-mi en s'asseyant.

« Russell, il m'a trouvée au canal. »

Yeong-mi se mit à glousser et les deux exorcistes la regardèrent, déconcertés.

« Russell s'est trompé. Ils, euh, avaient un moment entre amoureux », expliqua-t-elle.

Lavi en fut bouche bée et il semblait être sur le point de défaillir. Le visage de Lenalee était un mélange d'émotions : agréable surprise, confusion, colère, bonheur et culpabilité.

Yeong-mi sourit simplement, satisfaite d'elle-même, et commença à manger.

Quand Lavi fut revenu à lui, il suivit Lenalee vers le bureau du grand intendant. Il avait le sentiment que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas manquer.

Lenalee était heureuse que son frère sorte avec quelqu'un, spécialement Reever qu'elle avait toujours adoré, au point de le voir comme son second grand frère, mais elle était aussi très en colère. Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils rien dit ? Elle admettait que c'était assez récent, mais elle était à la maison depuis presque deux jours complets. Etaient-ils inquiets à l'idée qu'elle ne l'accepte pas ? Ce serait stupide. Quelques-uns de ses meilleurs amis étaient gays, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Elle atteignit la porte du bureau, et était prête à la défoncer, quand elle fit une pause et décida de frapper d'abord. Elle avait pleinement l'intention de hurler sur son frère, mais bon, si Reever était à l'intérieur… elle devait y aller en mode « happy sister ». D'un autre côté, il était possible qu'elle entre et tombe sur une scène qui pourrait la traumatiser. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir son (ses) frère(s) _le _faire… et elle ne voulait pas les interrompre. Elle resta figée sur place, la main en l'air. Devait-elle revenir plus tard ?

Lavi, qui l'avait regardée avec intérêt, décida de mettre fin à son supplice et de frapper pour elle.

« Entrez. »

Lenalee prit une seconde pour rappeler sa rage à elle. Ensuite elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'engouffra à l'intérieur à la manière d'un ouragan, ignorant l'air étonné d'Allen qui venait de rendre un rapport de mission. « Nii-san, il faut qu'on parle », dit-elle, impassible.

Komui écarquilla les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait encore fait cette fois (outre le fait de ne pas régler ses paperasses).

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais avec Reever ?» Elle attendit une réponse.

Les yeux de Komui sortirent de leurs orbites et il murmura « On sort ensemble ? »

Elle étrécit les yeux, « Tu ferais mieux de sortir avec lui ! Tu as couché avec lui, non ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche d'effroi, « J… J'ai couché avec lui ? »

« Ugh, tu es impossible ! Comment peux-tu ne pas te souvenir de quelque chose d'aussi important ? »

Komui ne l'entendit pas vraiment, il était encore en train d'essayer de comprendre. « Ce… ce n'était pas un rêve ? C'est réellement arrivé ? ». Il était perplexe. « … c'est pour ça qu'il m'évite ?... attends… C'EST pour ça qu'il m'évite !... » Il avait l'air un peu effrayé.

Lenalee observa son monologue avec un agacement croissant. Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait autant désiré frapper son frère qu'en ce moment.

« Tu es impossible ! Arg ! Nii-san ! Va faire l'amour avec Reever ! »

« … »

« J'ai cru que tu l'avais tué ! Je ne peux pas y croire !... Lavi... » dit-elle d'une voix lugubre.

* * *

Je vous remets juste un passage dans sa version originale, parce que c'était encore plus fort en anglais qu'en français^^

(pour le lectrices très très nulles en anglais, je précise que lorsqu'on pose une question, on utilise un auxiliaire pour marquer le temps (« do » pour le présent, « did » pour le passé, et « are/was » pour le verbe être (au présent ou au passé)). La réponse reprend généralement « yes/no », le sujet et l'auxiliaire (ex : are you happy ? yes I am). Quand quelqu'un ne comprend pas la question qu'on lui pose, il répète simplement le sujet et l'auxiliaire, donc pas le verbe au complet (ainsi on a une réponse courte, plus frappante qu'en vf, où on est obligé de remettre le verbe entier))

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Reever are dating?"

"We are?"

"You had sex with him didn't you?"

"I… I did?"

Je trouvais ça marrant cette façon que Komui avait de répéter juste les auxiliaires… ça fait vraiment le pauvre mec perdu qui comprend pas ce qu'on lui veut^^

Ça fait peut-être pas le même effet à tout le monde, mais faut dire que j'ai une relation à l'anglais assez étrange. Style je me réveille le matin avec un mot en tête, et je me dis « waouh ça sonne trop bien », et je le répète pendant des heures. Dernier en date : « wisdom ». Essayez de le prononcer, c'est hyper relaxant ! Wisdom, wizzzdommm, wiiiizzzzdommmm… sinon j'aime bien le mot « obviously ». « Precious » sonne bien aussi... le petit « shuss » final me donne des frissons^^ oh, et j'adooore « eventually », avec le « tu » qui se prononce un peu « tshh »… « basically » est pas mal non plus, avec le deuxième « a » élidé… « mystery » me plaît bien aussi… comme un souffle inquiétant « mmmmyst'ry »… tant qu'on est en section scientifique, j'aime bien « chemistery »… ça sonne mieux que « chimie »… ça fait « kemis'try »… avec le « try » prononcé presque « tshii » (pourquoi je pense à ChobitS, maintenant ? o_O'''' )

Enfin bref…

L'anglais est une langue magique…

Et non, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à faire un séjour gratuit en asile psychiatrique !

* * *

Après ces légers détails linguistiques, la question rituelle: would you leave me a little review, please?


	5. Coffee Soap chap 4

Ohayo minna! Je vous ai manqué? Non? Tant pis, vous non plus vous m'avez pas manqué è.é (mais siiii TT)

Bon, le petit trip de l'auteure mal-aimée est fini: je vous présente le nouveau chapitre^^ Pas de trucs pervers ici (comment ça "dommage"? mais voyons, il faut quand même bien une histoire, non?) C'est légèrement angsty (pauv' Reever qui se prend la tête, parce qu'en fait ça lui a pas déplu tant que ça de se faire [censuré] sur un bureau)

Je suis heureuse de voir que mes traductions vous plaisent^^ (et oui, je sais, Lenalee est trop forte^^ j'étais explosée de rire en lisant pour la première fois le "Nii-san, va faire l'amour à Reever" (en anglais: "Nii-san, go and have sex with Reever"))

Alors... bah, je vous laisse lire, je ne révélerai rien (mouahaha) mis à part que Bak fait une brève apparition dans ce chapitre^^

**Chapitre 4**

Malgré ses efforts, Reever ne pouvait pas oublier ce qui s'était passé. Ouais, il pouvait se dire que c'était dû au fait que Komui avait été privé de café. Mais ce n'était pas que ça. Komui l'avait embrassé, et le gémissement à la fin devait être un « je t'aime ». Mais peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire non plus. Komui était en plein délire quand il manquait de café. Ça devait juste être un truc sans queue ni tête dit au hasard. Il était même capable de l'avoir confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Reever ressentit une vive douleur, et essaya de ne plus y penser. Mais le mal avait été fait.

Toute la journée il tourna en rond, essayant de savoir de qui il avait été le substitut. Cette pensée le bouleversait plus que ça n'aurait dû. Son stupide souhait s'était réalisé, non ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi minable ?

Toute la section scientifique restait le plus possible hors du chemin de Komui. Leur grand intendant faisait les cents pas, sérieux au possible, et un Komui sérieux n'était _jamais_ une bonne chose. En fait, quand Komui était sérieux, c'était un milliard de fois plus effrayant que quand il était dans une de ses « humeurs ».

Le monologue interne de Komui était quelque chose plus ou moins comme :  
« J'ai couché avec Reever ? J'ai couché avec Reever », confirma-t-il. « Mais alors, pourquoi m'évite-t-il ? Merde. Je l'ai violé ?... oh merde… Je pense que oui. Mais il n'a pas essayé de m'arrêter. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je dois le trouver… »

Reever était encore poursuivi par une ombre gloussante. Toute la douleur et la rage qu'il avait réussi à refouler se mirent à bouillonner en lui et il explosa de colère.

Il hurla un « AAAAAGG » qui était d'une part un cri de guerre, et d'autre part le genre de bruit que vous faites quand votre dernier lambeau de raison est déchiré en petits morceaux.

Il fit volte-face et traqua Yeong-mi dans le hall, ses doigts le démangeant, comme s'ils voulaient serrer le revolver qui était quelque part dans sa chambre (le tir était un de ses passe-temps).

Il avait l'intention de l'étrangler, aussitôt qu'il l'aurait attrapée.

Au lieu de cela, Yeong-mi percuta Bak la tête la première, et ce dernier laissa échapper ses papiers dans tous les sens. Elle avait atterri sur lui de façon vraiment très maladroite et aussitôt que Bak eut compris ce qui lui arrivait, il se couvrit d'urticaire et perdit connaissance

La rage de Reever s'évapora. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer s'il y avait des témoins, et en plus il commençait à se sentir fatigué.

Reever était debout près de son bureau quand Komui le trouva enfin, et ce dernier se demanda si sa chance n'était pas en train de tourner. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la mignonne petite blonde à côté de Reever, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Là, Komui sut qu'il allait vivre un moment désagréable.

Il se souvenait vaguement d'elle comme étant Victoria, de l'Aile Océanienne. Les yeux tendres qu'elle fit à Reever lui donnaient la nausée.

Victoria était visiblement en train de flirter avec Reever. Elle dit quelque chose, Komui était trop loin pour en comprendre le sens, mais il distingua le murmure d'une douce et tendre voix. Reever sourit et rit à ses paroles, et Komui sut qu'il était tombé en enfer.

Elle papillonna des cils, puis sembla remarquer que Komui les regardait. Elle dit quelque chose à Reever, qui commença à déplacer les papiers qui étaient sur son bureau, cherchant quelque chose. Pendant qu'il était distrait, elle adressa à Komui un regard assez lourd de sous-entendus.

Reever dut avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, parce qu'il se redressa, brandissant triomphalement un papier. Victoria sourit et serra son bras, jetant un bref regard en arrière, dans la direction de Komui. Reever suivit son regard et vira au rouge vif quand il vit que Komui était là.

Komui était presque trop effondré pour remarquer combien Reever était mignon quand il rougissait. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il s'en alla en traînant les pieds, abattu.

Le changement en Komui déstabilisait Reever. Pensait-il que lui et Victoria étaient… ? Ils étaient juste amis (il n'avait pas conscience du flirt). Oh, il était peut-être jaloux ? Donc, Victoria était celle qu'il aimait. Voilà de qui il avait été le substitut.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être près d'elle, maintenant. Il la détacha de son bras et sortit. Il avait vraiment besoin d'aller tirer sur quelque chose, de préférence sur des objets inanimés.

********** (Ah Reever, il saute encore à la mauvaise conclusion.)

* * *

_**Notes de la traductrice **_(si je vous emmerde avec mes ptites notes, vous me le dites^^ c'est juste que je trouve ça trop marrant^^)_**  
**_

**1) **« The entire science department was staying the hell out of Komui's way. » que j'ai traduit par « Toute la section scientifique restait le plus possible hors du chemin de Komui. ».  
Vous constaterez la présence du « the hell »… c'est une expression purement anglaise, qu'on n'arrive pas à traduire en français TT Par exemple : what the hell are you doing ? peut être traduit par « au nom du ciel, qu'est-ce que tu fais », ou un truc du style… mais ça n'exprime pas assez toute l'exagération qu'il y a dans « the hell ». Donc en bref, « the hell » sert à insister sur un mot ou une partie de phrase, pour démontrer soit l'exaspération du locuteur, soit pour simplement souligner l'importance du mot en question (comme une emphase). Et si mes souvenirs sont corrects, il s'agit d'une forme familière, donc légèrement vulgaire (à ne pas utiliser dans les textes officiels^^)  
Je voulais le préciser parce que c'est une des finesses de l'anglais que j'adore. (finesse… c'est quand même limite grossier à la base… c'est comme « fuck ». On n'imagine pas le nombre d'expression reprenant ce mot. Un exemple tiré d'un chapitre précédent : « It fucking hurts » que j'ai traduit poliment par « ça fait un mal de chien ». Intraductible, lui aussi, mais tellement percutant dans sa VO !)

**2) **Autre exemple de la supériorité de l'anglais sur le français (j'aime beaucoup le français, rien à redire, mais y a des trucs qui donnent mille fois mieux en anglais^^): « his fingers itching for the gun », que j'ai été forcée de traduire par « ses doigts le démangeant, comme s'ils voulaient serrer le revolver ». « Itching for the gun »… c'est tellement plus court ! TT

**3) **Allez, une tite dernière, parce que celle-ci est trop forte^^

« Bak took stock of his surroundings », traduit par « Bak eut compris ce qui lui arrivait »  
En réalité, « take (took) stock » signifie « faire l'inventaire » et « surroundings » veut dire « environnement ». ça donne pas très bien en français, mais je trouvais l'expression anglaise trop marrante^^

**4) **Et une petite précision : il existe une expression anglaise pour « avoir le cœur brisé », qui est « to be heartbroken » (« cassé du cœur », en quelque sorte). J'ai dû traduire par « effondré », parce que la phrase ne permettait pas que je fasse autre chose (c'est quand Komui s'en va après avoir vu Victoria flirter avec Reever).

Des petites reviews pour m'encourager à poster la suite? xP j'ai fini jusqu'au chapitre 6, le 7 est quasi fini^^ Après je passe à "Oh my!", un ReeverKomui (donc Komui=uke), mais où Komui reste très seme quand même^^ (vous comprendrez si vous reviewez mouhahahaha)


	6. Coffee Soap chap 5

Hi les gens! Un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous xP Il est mille fois moins pervers que les autres, mais c'est pour mieux vous surprendre... pour le suivant... (yep, lemon next time^^)

Je remercie toutes mes revieweuses, comme toujours!

**Mishi-chan: **Cool je convertis du monde! Un jour, le KomuiReever règnera sur le monde! (avec les ornithorynques et les étoiles de mer!... délire sur le forum de Naru, no comment -_-"") Je suis contente que mes notes de trad' plaisent à quelqu'un XD (non c'est pas ça, mais je suis lue par deux accros du japonais qui sont plutôt hermétiques à la langue de Shakespeare, n'est-ce pas, Naru et Ka-chan?^^) Alors, par contre je sais plus ce que j'ai dit sur Furuba... euh... laisse-moi retrouver ça... euh, tu es fan de Kyo et tu hais Thoru et Yuki, c'est ça? Meuh, ils sont kawaiiii pourtant (de toute façon, personne n'arrive à la cheville de mon pervers/narcissique/flemmard/profiteur/emmerdeur/enfoiré Shigure-chan que j'aime trop malgré tout! (bah quoi, faut bien être fidèle à son signe... de toute façon, je suis _exactement_ comme lui xDD), ni de mon pervers/cinglé/lunatique/incompréhensible/mignon/gavant/sexy/emmerdeur/travelo Ayame-chan) Les fanarts KomuiReever sont rares... et pourris (je suis triste)... j'en ai vu un marrant, mais... Komui était juste trop uke, style chais pas on l'a drogué? Enfin, on le voit avec des menottes en fourrure, le visage tout pâmé d'excitation, avec Reever-chan-d'amour-je-t'aime-de-plus-en-plus penché au-dessus de lui en lui disant un truc genre "mais pourquoi t'attacher au lit quand tu peux t'attacher à moi?" Autant dire que j'ai fait des beaux rêves après ça ^w^ Non, mais je disais: les fanarts KomuiReever sont rares TT Pourquoi tant de haine? On en a marre du Yuvi et du Yullen! On est gavé des fanarts sur ces débiles de même pas vingt ans! On veut du KomuiReever! (oui je viens de découvrir que les couples yaoi d'adultes me plaisent plus que ceux entre adolescents... bon, faut voir pour le shotacon, y a des trucs pas mal...) enfin, un roman pour répondre à une ptite review, quoi xD

Bon! Bonne lecture!

**Coffee Soap**

**Chapitre 6**

Komui était tellement troublé qu'il fit un peu de _paperasse _! Dans une tentative pour recevoir les éloges de Reever.

Cela ne fonctionna pas, Reever l'évitait toujours, et après deux jours, plus personne n'aurait pu croire qu'un quelconque travail avait été fourni.

******* (Pauvre petit, il doit _vraiment _être troublé)

Les piles de papiers étaient devenues si énormes que Lavi nageait littéralement dedans, et Reever comprit que quelque chose devait être fait. Ce n'était pas juste de laisser la Congrégation souffrir de son manque de jugeote et de ses problèmes émotionnels. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Komui se cachait dans la cuisine, demandant l'avis de Jeryy pour savoir comment gagner le cœur de Reever (ignorant qu'il l'avait déjà gagné).

Durant un bref silence dans la conversation, l'objet de son affection entra dans la pièce.

Komui se retourna quand il entendit un « grand intendant… » murmuré.

« Ah, Reever, » il semblait un peu penaud. Il décida de faire ce que Jeryy lui avait conseillé, « Hum, je… euh… je me souviens, maintenant… » Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment finir sa phrase. Que devait-il dire ? Je me rappelle t'avoir probablement violé ? Non. Je me rappelle t'avoir sauté dessus et de t'avoir baisé à m'en rendre fou ? Il ne pensait pas que le blond apprécierait. Il jeta un regard suppliant à Jeryy, mais le cuisinier resta prudemment hors de tout ça.

Reever sembla un peu surpris, mais Komui avait l'air de regretter. « C'est rien, laissez tomber, » dit doucement Reever. « Maintenant, FAITES VOTRE FICHUE PAPERASSE ! »

Il attrapa Komui par le poignet et le grand intendant se débattit comme un dément tandis qu'il se faisait traîner vers la section scientifique.

En chemin, ils croisèrent un certain exorciste, habillé d'un simple essuie, se faire chasser par un Maréchal Cross complètement fou brandissant un maillet, criant « TIENS-TOI ELOIGNE DE MON STUPIDE DISCIPLE ! », suivi d'un chapelet d'injures.  
Ç'aurait pu être pire au moins il ne se faisait pas tirer dessus.

Ce qu'il faut savoir sur Komui, c'est que si vous ne vous asseyez pas près de lui et que vous ne le forcez pas à signer ses documents, il ne peut que s'enfuir à nouveau. Reever en était conscient, c'est pourquoi il apporta du travail dans le bureau de l'intendant et s'assit avec lui.

Le silence était assourdissant. Il pesait sur leurs épaules comme une chape de plomb. Le doux grattement du stylo de Komui et le bruissement des papiers de Reever n'arrivaient pas à rompre le calme, ils s'y ajoutaient, le multipliant jusqu'à ce qu'il les fasse se sentir comme enclavés dans la pierre.

Finalement, Komui ne put plus le supporter. « Donc, euh, vous et Victoria ? »

« Amis. » répondit Reever, abattu. Alors, il avait raison.

« C'est vrai ? » Il était soulagé.

« Ouais. » Attends un peu… Komui avait l'air sain d'esprit, pour une fois ! Bordel, il devait vraiment l'aimer. Il soupira, « Juste amis, je ne suis pas intéressé par elle ou quoi que ce soit ».

Ces quelques mots ayant quitté sa bouche, Reever voulut se gifler lui-même. 'Geeze, je ne peux pas y croire ! Je lui ai dit qu'elle était libre ! Réfléchis, Reever, on peut réparer ça…'

« Mais… euh… J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était amoureuse de Johnny. » Un mensonge évident. « Je ne crois pas que vous soyez son type. »

Komui était vraiment déconcerté. « Pas son type… » Il réfléchit. « Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec quoi que ce soit ? »

« Quoi, vous ne l'aimez pas ? »

Komui poussa un soupir exaspéré. La sorte de soupir que Reever produit à chaque heure qui passe, si pas plus. Pensait-il réellement qu'il aimait cette Victoria ? « Non, je ne l'aime pas. »

« Mais… mais vous… » le jeune scientifique était perplexe.

C'était le tour du grand intendant d'être étonné. « Je quoi ? »

« Vous… vous… AGH ! » Il ne pouvait pas le dire.

Même le génial cerveau de Komui prit un temps dingue pour comprendre ce que Reever essayait de dire. Comment était-il supposé répondre à ça ? Il renonça.

Une lueur maniaque apparut dans les yeux du grand intendant. Si Reever ne savait pas qui il aimait, eh bien il devait juste lui donner une preuve concrète. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le blond.

Reever se leva précipitamment, ses documents tombant de ses genoux pour atterrir sur le sol déjà couvert de papiers alors qu'il reculait.

Komui poussa Reever contre le mur et joignit leurs lèvres.

* * *

Héhé je suis de retour avec mes ptites notes de traductrice (mouahaha). Aujourd'hui, j'en ai que deux (vu la longueur ridicule de ce chapitre) !

1) Pour le « t'avoir baisé à m'en rendre fou » du début de chapitre, je dois donner des précisions linguistiques. J'ai eu un mal de chien à traduire ce petit passage, que je vous donne en anglais : « screwing your brains out ». Petite explication : « to screw » signifie littéralement « visser ». Qui, par un détournement bizarre, peut _aussi_ se traduire par une forme vulgaire de « avoir des relations sexuelles ». Bon, en français, y a pas cinquante solutions, j'ai opté pour « baiser ». C'est après que ça se gâte, parce qu'en américain (je sais pas si c'est la même chose dans le « vrai » anglais, parce que pour des raisons évidentes on _n'apprend pas ça_ à l'école), après certains verbes exprimant ce genre de… relations… (et des verbes pour ça, y en a des TONNES), on peut mettre une expression d'emphase qui consiste à prendre une partie du corps (dans ce cas-ci « brains », le cerveau) accompagné d'un « out ». Emphase intraduisible, soit dit en passant (les américains sont de vrais pervers TT). Bon, tout ça pour dire que quand j'ai lu la phrase la première fois, j'étais pour le moins perplexe. « Je me souviens t'avoir dévissé le cerveau »… c'est ni cohérent, ni pertinent. Après moult recherches et appels à l'aide auprès de ChibiKitsu (au passage, merci^^), j'ai compris que c'était juste une version très très vulgaire pour dire « faire l'amour ». Et puis bon, j'ai essayé de traduire en gardant l'idée d'exagération, et après avoir penché pour « comme un malade » ou « comme un maniaque », je me suis dit que ça n'aiderait pas mon chéri à avoir l'air un tant soit peu amoureux. Donc j'ai opté pour « à m'en rendre fou », parce que tout le monde est au courant qu'il est fou d'amour, hm ?^^

2) « Geeze » est un juron typiquement américain, je ne lui en connais aucun équivalent français…

* * *

Des ptites reviews?

Ah, le chapitre suivant je l'aime~!

Avec mon ptit Komui tout aux petits soins avec son Reever-chan... Awwww... ^w^

Ce sera du beau lemon, bien consenti ^^ (même si Reever était déjà consentant au premier...)

Enfin bon, trêve de bavouillage, je vous laisse reviewer^^


	7. Coffee Soap chap 6

Hum hum ça fait un moment que je vous ai laissé ce grooooos suspense^^  
Alors déjà, merci à toutes (j'ai trop de reviews pour le chapitre précédent^^ je m'y attendais vraiment pas^^ (ça me fait penser qu'il faut que j'en informe kbbandgirl, ça va lui faire plaisir^^)  
Je sais ABSOLUMENT plus à qui j'ai répondu (je perds légèrement les pédales de ces temps-ci TT), donc je remercie tout le monde: **Elinska, Synmelia, Kamazu, Akuma, Misi-chan, Risaa, Naru12021, **et **No-kun **^^ Et toutes celles d'avant, bien sûr u.u

Bon donc: this is a lemon! Mais tellement plus tendre que le premier... tellement trop mignon et tout doux que j'étais trop stressée en le traduisant...

**Chapitre 6**

Komui poussa Reever contre un mur et joignit leurs lèvres.

Le blond hoqueta de surprise et le grand intendant saisit l'opportunité, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Reever se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Komui l'embrassait ! Donc ça voulait dire… il s'arracha à son étreinte.

Komui fit la moue.

« Euh, » dit Reever, « Vous vous sentez bien ? Je veux dire, vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ? »

En guise de réponse, Komui se pencha simplement pour un autre baiser.

Reever ferma les yeux avec un petit gémissement. Ses mains, qui initialement s'étaient levées pour repousser Komui, étaient cramponnées à la veste du grand intendant, pour le rapprocher encore plus.

Une petite voix au fond de la tête de Komui (la voix de la raison) lui rappela que sauter Reever dans son bureau n'était probablement pas le meilleur moyen de convaincre l'Australien qu'il l'aimait. Une autre petite voix malicieuse surenchérit, ajoutant que s'ils étaient dans sa chambre, Reever serait plus disposé à faire des câlins, et plus longtemps, et moins enclin à lui dire de finir immédiatement son travail.

Il s'écarta et Reever grimaça inconsciemment. Komui sourit, prit sa main et conduisit un Reever très confus vers sa chambre.

Le reste des scientifiques ne le remarquèrent pas, noyés dans les livres comme ils l'étaient. En fait, une seule personne les vit, l'ombre menaçante de Yeong-mi. Elle s'éloigna joyeusement pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Lenalee.

Ils entrèrent dans les quartiers privés du Grand Intendant. Komui ferma la porte et immobilisa directement Reever contre celle-ci. Le blond soupira de bonheur, et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Komui.

L'embrasser était agréable, mais Komui commençait à s'impatienter. Il attrapa la taille de Reever et se mit à marcher à reculons, avant de pousser le plus jeune sur le lit. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui avec un sourire cinglé mais décidément démoniaque.

Reever s'étrangla et contempla brièvement cet homme-fais-gaffe-à-ce-que-tu-demandes. Mais une partie de lui était ravie.

Komui arracha pratiquement la blouse de labo et la veste de Reever. Il déboutonna sa chemise juste assez pour pouvoir la tirer par-dessus sa tête. Il l'étrangla presque avec sa cravate, mais par chance, Komui le remarqua et l'élargit avant de l'enlever d'un coup sec elle aussi.

Une des mains de Komui remonta pour caresser le visage de Reever de manière bizarrement gentille, tandis que l'autre était en train de lui enlever son pantalon et son boxer.

Reever fit la moue. Pourquoi était-il le seul à être nu ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Komui dut penser la même chose il amena les mains de Reever à sa veste et lui adressa un regard éloquent (quoique pervers).

Ce dernier devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. 'Le déshabiller ! Mais… mais ! Enfin, personne ne le saura jamais…' Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il déshabillait l'autre homme.

Komui rit en voyant la réaction mignonne de Reever.

Quand les deux hommes furent nus, Reever prit une seconde pour scruter Komui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu nu avant. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait.

Sa vision fut interrompue quand Komui se pencha pour un autre baiser, l'immobilisant sur le lit. La langue de Reever sortit, hésitante, rencontrer sa jumelle et le grand intendant rapprocha inconsciemment leurs hanches, provoquant une sensation… hm, très intéressante.

Ils gémirent tous les deux à ce délicieux toucher, et Komui décida qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il s'écarta et retourna Reever, pour le coucher sur le ventre. Le blond glapit, étonné.

Komui se souvint de quelque chose de très important il bondit sur ses pieds, courut vers sa table de nuit et fouilla ses tiroirs jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce dont il avait besoin. Ah ha ! Il sortit le pot du tiroir avec un sourire triomphant.

Reever était étendu sur le lit, embarrassé. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il se sentait sexy et chaud. Maintenant, il était juste nu et mort de honte.

Komui revint près de Reever, le pot en main, et s'assit à côté de lui. Reever leva les yeux vers lui, rougissant.

« Reever, tu es sûr ? » demanda Komui, réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais demandé, la première fois.

Reever rougit encore plus et acquiesça.

Komui ouvrit le pot et étala un peu du gel épais sur ses doigts. Il conduisit Reever à se mettre à quatre pattes. Il inséra doucement un doigt, son autre main décrivant des cercles rassurants dans son dos.

La légère douleur à laquelle Reever s'était attendu n'arriva pas, à la place il sentit juste une sensation d'étirement bizarre et liquide, et un léger frisson assez agréable. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à Komui.

« Benzocaïne **(1)**» fut sa seule réponse.

Reever acquiesça, un peu amusé de se dire que la chimie pouvait même s'appliquer à cela.

La préparation continua jusqu'à ce que trois des doigts de Komui soient enfouis dans la douce intimité de Reever. Le blond avait commencé à être plus sensible, et Komui voulait être en lui avant que les sensations soient totalement revenues. Après tout, il ne voulait pas blesser son précieux Reever.

Il retira ses doigts et retourna Reever sur le dos.

Reever leva les bras pour les poser sur les épaules de Komui, le tirant vers lui pour un baiser. Komui s'écarta et le regarda avec insistance. Reever rougit et acquiesça.

Komui pendit les jambes du blond à ses coudes. Il se présenta à l'entrée de celui-ci et poussa doucement. Reever se crispa légèrement, Komui sourit gentiment et embrassa son front pour le rassurer.

C'était bizarre. Ça ne faisait pas aussi mal que la fois précédente, grâce à la douceur de Komui et à la benzocaïne. Il sentait une sensation bizarre d'étirement, mais aucune douleur.

Komui avait beaucoup de mal à rester immobile, il voulait enfoncer son doux petit blond dans le matelas, mais alors Reever aurait mal par après (et il serait réticent à le laisser recommencer).

Le blond rougit encore plus et leva un peu la tête pour planter un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Komui. C'était le signal que le grand intendant attendait.

Il imposa un rythme régulier, profond mais pas trop lent. Grâce aux brumeux souvenirs de leur dernière « rencontre », il put localiser assez vite la prostate du blond. Reever haleta, arquant le dos, il griffa le dos de Komui, laissant de petites traînées de sang. La benzocaïne avait presque complètement disparu, et il pouvait tout sentir.

Komui posa son front contre celui de Reever, ses yeux brillant d'amour et de dévotion. Sa main (celle sans benzocaïne) caressa la virilité de Reever, tandis que l'autre traçait des cercles sur son torse et ses hanches.

Les coups de rein de Komui devenaient erratiques et Reever comprit qu'il était proche de la délivrance. Qu'ils l'étaient tous les deux. Ses halètements et ses gémissements s'intensifièrent. Une lumière aveuglante commença à apparaître derrière ses yeux. « Ko… Komui… Je… »

Il atteignit son paroxysme avant d'avoir eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Komui le suivit peu après avec un « Reever » essoufflé.

Komui se retira précautionneusement et se nettoya, lui et Reever, avec sa chemise. Ensuite il se coucha à côté de lui, le tirant contre lui.

Une fois que sa tête eut fini de lui tourner, Reever décida de terminer sa petite confession. « Komui… Je… Je t'aime… » Il rougit un peu. Il était trop fatigué et trop heureux pour être aussi gêné qu'il l'aurait dû.

Komui lui sourit, rayonnant. « Je t'aime aussi ! » Il embrassa son front.

Reever acquiesça et frotta ses yeux, « Okay », il bâilla, « Je te crois. Dors, maitenant… »

Komui obéit. 'Ah ! Il est trop mignon !'

Ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre, la tête ébouriffée de Reever blottie contre la poitrine légèrement humide de Komui. Le blond se dit qu'ils prendraient une douche dans un futur proche. Mais en ce moment, il était trop fatigué pour s'en préoccuper. Il soupira de bonheur. Une pensée surgit dans son cerveau. 'Merde, la paperasse ! Hm, je la lui ferai faire plus tard…' Et là-dessus, Reever tomba endormi.

Reever faisait un mauvais rêve, et il se réveilla pour trouver Komui vautré sur lui. 'Ah,' pensa-t-il, 'Voilà pourquoi je rêvais que j'étais étouffé. Hum, j'imagine que ce n'est pas si dramatique… c'est comme une couverture très lourde…'

Il bâilla, et fut sur le point de tomber endormi à nouveau, quand Komui commença à le serrer jusqu'à l'étouffement, comme s'il était un ours en peluche géant.

Reever préféra se résigner à son sort plutôt que de se débattre, non pas que ça le dérange. En fait, il était assez content de la tournure que les événements avaient prise…

* * *

Notes de l'auteur (donc de kbbandgirl)

**(1)** Je travaille dans un laboratoire médical, et la Benzocaïne (ou C9H11NO2) est quelque chose que je connais un peu. C'est un anesthésiant local léger (selon les dosages). La benzocaïne a de nombreuses utilisations médicales et non-médicales, dont celle de lubrifiant. Elle atténue la douleur ressentie au début du rapport, et s'estompe rapidement (ainsi, cela rend l'expérience plus confortable pour le uke). Elle insensibilise aussi (légèrement) le pénis du seme (temporairement), ce qui lui permet de tenir plus longtemps.

Notes de la traductrice (ça c'est moi-euh^^)

1) « Reever gulped and briefly contemplated that whole 'be careful what you wish for' thing. » est un exemple parfait de la propension qu'ont les anglophones à faire des adjectifs avec tout et n'importe quoi. Eh ouais, 'be careful what you wish for' _est_ un adjectif. J'ai traduit l'ensemble de la phrase par : « Reever s'étrangla et contempla brièvement cet homme-fais-gaffe-à-ce-que-tu-demandes. »  
« be careful » signifie ici « fais attention », « prends garde à ». « To wish for» veut dire « faire un vœu », « vouloir », « désirer ». Donc « be careful what you wish for », se traduit par « fais attention à ce que tu veux », dans le sens de « fais bien attention à ce que tu demandes, et comment tu le demandes, tu pourrais le regretter ».  
J'ai traduit « thing » (« chose ») par « homme », parce qu'en français, « chose », c'est plutôt pour un objet^^ en anglais, c'est plus large : ça désigne les « trucs »… je vois pas trop comment je pourrais expliquer… enfin bref, ça peut être utilisé pour une personne un peu comme si on disait « ça » en parlant d'elle. C'est un peu moqueur…

2) Je sais, je vous fais chier avec mes tites notes^^ Mais bon, celle-là était marrante^^ « quand les deux hommes furent nus », était en anglais « when both parties were naked », littéralement « quand les deux parties furent nues »… (pas les parties comme vous pensez ! Perverses ! ça, c'est plutôt « parts », je crois…) « Parties », en anglais, désigne des groupes, des équipes, des cortèges, et aussi, dans les tribunaux, les avocats de la défense et ceux de l'accusation (c'est comme ça qu'on dit, non ? ^^''). « The guilty party », étant le coupable. Et il me semble que lors de conflits entre deux groupes de personnes, on parle aussi de « parties » en français… (je sais plus, là j'ai le cerveau en mode anglais)… enfin bref, sachant tout ça, je trouvais l'expression marrante^^

3) En anglais « grâce à », se dit « thanks to » (« merci à »)… donc, là où j'ai écrit « grâce à la benzocaïne », je pouvais traduire (de façon littérale) « merci la benzocaïne »… ça fait un peu pub, non ?^^

4) Y a ce petit mot magnifique, en anglais… « sweet ». J'adore ce mot ^^ C'est dingue comme y a pas de traduction tout à fait parfaite pour ce mot ! Sweet, c'est à la fois doux, sucré, tendre, mignon, adorable, soyeux… et y a pas de mot comme ça en français TT Enfin bon, dès que vous lisez « doux » dans cette fic, dites-vous que ça veut dire aussi tendre, sucré, mignon, etc…

5) Un autre truc marrant que j'ai pas su traduire ! « His climax hit him », que j'ai traduit en « il atteignit son paroxysme », signifie en fait « l'orgasme le frappa »… mais je trouvais que c'était une formulation un peu bizarre^^

6) Oh, joie ! Une autre expression ! « Komui started squeezing him half to death » (« Komui le serra jusqu'à l'étouffement ») veut littéralement dire « Komui le serra à moitié jusqu'à la mort », plus clairement « il le serra jusqu'à ce qu'il meure à moitié, qu'il soit à moitié mort ».

* * *

Alors-euh... il vous plaît le mignon petit lemon? Maa si ça se peut, du lemon mignon^^

Des revieewwwws pliiiize .


	8. Coffee Soap chap 7

Ahem... (entre silencieusement) Ahem-hum... euuuh... ben... vous vous rappelez de moi? Vous savez... l'auteure indigne qui disparaît pendant huit mois... Ben oui là je suis de retour... avec la fin de Coffee Soap... vous vous souvenez, la ptite fic KoRee bien sympa...

Bref. Voici la séquelle du lemon et un petit épilogue. Et pour me faire pardonner de mon HORRIBLE retard, je poste en même temps l'OS suivant, le magnifique "Oh my!". Comme ça vous aurez pas attendu pour rien^^" (petit sourire penaud).

Je suis très très désolée (même si c'est pas français), je vais essayer de prendre un meilleur rythme. Dans ses fics plus récentes, kbbandgirl fait des chapitres plus courts. J'aurai sans doute la possibilité d'être plus constante... peut-être^^""

**RàR**

(je pense que j'ai déjà remercié **Naru12021**,** elinska**,** Shurikael** et** Amy yu Blue **par mp... du coup il reste que Misi-chan^^)

Merci^^ Ben c'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas les lemons, y en a pas mal dans ce recueil^^" Et si il t'a semblé bizarre, c'est peut-être parce que je traduis pas très bien TT C'est Ko-chan qui pense que Ree-chou est mignon^^ Oh! J'aime le verbe "to purr"! J'adore les verbes faits à partir d'onomatopées^^ "to sniff", "to sneeze", "to purr"... j'en ai pas d'autres directement en tête, mais c'est un principe marrant xD

**Coffee Soap**

**Chapitre 7  
**

Reever se réveilla tôt, joyeux, mais se sentit immédiatement coupable en se disant qu'il avait eu un sommeil agréable et reposant, alors que les Exorcistes risquaient leurs vies, dehors. Il jeta un œil à Komui, qui dormait paisiblement, et soupira. Les derniers jours avaient été assez éprouvants et le Grand Intendant avait besoin de se reposer, donc Reever le laissa dormir pour l'instant.

Il détacha les bras de Komui de sa taille, prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et embrassa son front avant de retourner à la Section Scientifique. Il était à mi-chemin quand son ventre gronda, lui rappelant qu'un petit-déjeuner ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Komui serait probablement affamé, lui aussi, hmm il décida de prendre de la nourriture pour eux deux et retourna travailler. Komui pouvait dormir pour l'instant, mais dès qu'il se réveillerait, ce serait l'heure de travailler (paperwork time), Reever gloussa doucement, ah, karma.

Dès qu'il entra dans la cafétéria, Jeryy lui lança un regard entendu et Reever ne put que rougir.

Komui se réveilla tout sourire et alla pour enlacer une fois de plus son Reever, mais il n'était nulle part et l'autre côté du lit s'était refroidi. Il se prépara rapidement, en grimaçant. Reever était-il en colère contre lui, une fois de plus ?

« Oh, Reever, vous êtes là ! »

« Salut Russell, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Oui, j'aurais besoin de votre avis sur une expérience. Où étiez-vous ? Je vous ai cherché partout… »

« Ah, eh bien… » Reever fut interrompu quand un Komui en larmes fit irruption dans la pièce et se lança sur lui, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du blond.

« Reeeeeeeever ! » brailla-t-il, « Tu me hais, c'est ça ? Je me suis réveillé et… et tu étais partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »

Reever laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, « Non, Komui, je ne te hais pas. »

Le Grand Intendant s'arrêta de pleurer et leva vers lui des yeux larmoyants. « Tu, tu ne me hais pas ? » Il renifla un peu.

Reever prit son visage entre ses mains, « Non, je ne te hais pas, j'avais simplement du travail à faire. Tu devrais essayer, un jour. »

« Attendez, « réveillé » ? » l'interrompit Russell, son cerveau analysant la situation avec peine

Reever ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Komui leva les yeux vers lui, plein d'espoir, ressentant le besoin d'entendre le blond le dire. Il rougit et se détourna des deux hommes, « Ah… eh bien… vous voyez… on est… hum… euh… »

C'était suffisant pour Komui qui bondit sur place et le serra contre lui, arborant un petit sourire triomphant.

Russell comprit enfin. « Attendez, vous voulez dire… »

« Yep ! » chantonna joyeusement Komui, en frottant son nez contre la joue du blond.

Les joues de Reever se mirent à rougir de façon exponentielle. On aurait dit que sa tête allait exploser sous l'effet de la gêne (1). Il attrapa le poignet de Komui et commença à le traîner vers son bureau. « Okay, il est temps de travailler ».

« Ah, Reever, tu es un démon ! »

Russell demeura là, toujours sous le choc.

***********PARTIE DEUX (ENVIRON DEUX SEMAINES PLUS TARD)***********

Komui était dans la cuisine, et aidait Jeryy, mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas pour fuir le travail. Il avait en réalité fait plus des quatre cinquièmes de ses papiers ! (mais seulement après que Reever l'a menacé d'arrêter le sexe pendant un mois).

Le Grand Intendant remuait joyeusement un liquide brun bouillonnant dans un poêlon. Il avait entendu quelques traqueurs mentionner une substance magique connue sous le nom de « bonbons parfumés au café » et il en voulait désespérément. Sa précieuse Lenalee avait promis de lui en ramener, mais en même temps, il voulait fabriquer les siens.

Reever travaillait dur, à son habitude, quand il fut soudain rempli d'un irrépressible sentiment de terreur.

Il tressaillit. Son intuition lui disait que Komui était en train d'inventer quelque chose, et que c'était sur le point de devenir horriblement mauvais. Pour lui, tout du moins.

Komui fit la moue. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de travers, mais ses délicieux bonbons ne voulaient pas solidifier. La pâte avait pris une consistance gélatineuse et refusait de durcir plus. C'était trop glissant il n'avait peut-être pas mis assez d'amidon. Il le balança presque à la poubelle pour recommencer. Presque, car il venait d'avoir une diabolique – et géniale – idée. Il ricana, lugubre.

Il avait sauté Reever ce matin-là (excusez l'expression peu poétique, je rappelle que je ne suis pas l'auteure^^) et avait vidé ce qu'il restait de lubrifiant – plusieurs années d'abstinence feraient le même effet sur vous – et il avait besoin d'en fabriquer plus de toute façon…

Komui tira de sa poche le petit flacon qu'il avait volé pendant que Reever avait le dos tourné. Il le regarda, puis regarda de nouveau le gel… deux secondes (2), il avait intérêt à être certain que c'était sûr (3). Il jeta un regard à Jeryy.

Jeryy acquiesce et sourit mystérieusement.

Komui transvasa la moitié du gel dans un pot. Il ajouta de la benzocaïne à la mixture restante, goutte à goutte, faisant de son mieux pour contenir ses rires maniaques. (Jeryy avait été clair sur ce point : de tels rires n'étaient pas tolérés dans sa cuisine car ils mettaient les dîneurs mal à l'aise). Il mélangea sa précieuse création et la versa dans un autre pot muni d'un couvercle vert.

Et Dieu créa le lubrifiant au café! (4)

Maintenant, Komui devait juste trouver son mignon petit sujet d'expérimentation.

Reever était dans le bureau de Komui, tentant de créer un semblant d'ordre, ce qui était beaucoup plus facile maintenant qu'il y avait moins de papiers dans le chemin. Il entendit la porte se fermer et la serrure cliqueter. Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur un Komui ricanant d'un air machiavélique.

Reever soupira, Komui était insatiable, dans quoi s'était-il laissé prendre?

Habituellement, il aurait fait attendre Komui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini son travail mais…

Reever se leva et acquiesça.

Komui s'approcha, se frottant les mains (en partie dans une gestuelle sinistre, et d'autre part parce que Reever détestait qu'il le touche quand il avait les mains froides) et rétrécit la distance entre eux deux.

Reever leva les bras et les noua autour des épaules pour l'embrasser. Le blond devenait un peu plus hardi chaque jour.

Komui se pencha et empoigna les fesses de Reever pour le tirer vers lui, frottant leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre à travers leurs pantalons. Reever lâcha un miaulement et Komui perdit pied, il avait besoin d'être en lui _maintenant_.

Il demanda à Reever de se déshabiller et de s'asseoir sur le bureau. Le blond le regarda comme s'il était fou.

« Personne ne le saura. »

Reever avait l'air sceptique, mais il commença à se déshabiller. Il s'assit sur le bureau, toujours vêtu de son boxer pas question qu'il l'enlève.

Dans le même temps, Komui enleva son béret et sa veste, sortant les très importants pots de ses poches, avant de jeter les vêtements sur une chaise. Sa chemise suivit le même chemin peu après.

Il s'approcha de Reever et posa les deux pots sur le bureau. Il lui vint une idée, et il sourit, satisfait. Il écarta les jambes de Reever et se colla à lui pour l'embrasser. Ensuite, dans un mouvement fluide, le grand intendant recula, tira le blond pour le remettre debout, et se mit à genoux à ses pieds, enlevant le sous-vêtement de Reever. Le scientifique glapit de surprise.

Komui lécha sa virilité et lui sourit victorieusement. Reever vira au rouge vif et couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains même comme ça, il ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs. Komui tendit le bras, attrapa un des pots (celui sans benzocaïne) et en dévissa le couvercle. Il en prit une grande quantité et gloussa d'un air diabolique.

Reever était un peu appréhensif, mais il faisait confiance à Komui. Enfin, il faisait confiance à Komui tant que ça n'incluait pas Lenalee, des robots, ou du travail. (Etrangement, Komui était moins fou et destructeur depuis quelques jours, probablement parce qu'il n'était plus tout à fait abstinent).(5)

Reever grimaça un peu tandis que Komui étendait le gel froid sur sa virilité brûlante. Il se tortilla un petit peu, ce qui fit ricaner Komui.

Komui enveloppa de ses lèvres sa friandise à présent nappée de sucrerie. Mis à part le fait qu'elle n'avait pas solidifié, sa confiserie était parfaite, rendant le goût de son Reever encore meilleur que d'habitude.

Le blond n'était pas sûr de quoi il devait être le plus embarrassé : les petits miaulements haletants qu'il faisait ou les bruits lubriques de coups de langue venant du grand intendant. Mais encore une fois, il s'en fichait un peu.

Reever posa les mains sur les épaules de Komui et le repoussa juste un peu. Komui se recula à contrecoeur et se leva, saisissant l'autre pot de lubrifiant. Il fit une pause pour embrasser Reever.

Reever était un peu confus, pourquoi Komui sentait-il le café ? (enfin, plus que d'habitude.) Ensuite il sentit l'odeur provenant du pot récemment ouvert et roula des yeux.

Il se retourna et se pencha par-dessus le bureau, toujours vexé de voir que Komui était à moitié habillé. Il jeta un regard irrité par-dessus son épaule (malheureusement, son effet fut gâché par la teinte rougie de ses joues) et tendit un bras en arrière pour tirer son pantalon vers le bas.

Komui sourit et laissa tomber son pantalon et son boxer, les enjamba en enlevant ses pantoufles, avant de reprendre le pot de lubrifiant. Il y plongea sa main déjà glissante pour en prélever une bonne quantité. Il se pencha par-dessus le dos de Reever et l'embrassa en commençant à le préparer.

Quand ce fut (enfin) fini, Komui entra doucement en Reever, caressant son dos pour l'aider à se relaxer. Il marqua une pause quand il fut entièrement en lui, puis imposa le rythme parfait, s'abaissant un peu pour caresser l'érection de Reever.

La journée avait été longue et éreintante et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils viennent tous les deux, chacun marmonnant le nom de l'autre.

Komui serra Reever dans ses bras avec contentement. Le blond prétendait être légèrement agacé mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'en fait, il était bien et heureux.

Pourtant, il y avait une chose que Reever détestait vraiment, et c'était être collant. Komui fut déçu mais pas du tout surpris quand Reever s'échappa de sous lui et récupéra ses vêtements avant d'aller dans la salle d'eau adjacente. Il ressortit un peu plus tard, complètement rhabillé, et tendit un gant de toilette à Komui pour qu'il se nettoie et se rhabille, lui aussi.

Komui s'assit sur sa chaise, attendant de voir ce que Reever allait faire. Allait-il partir, ou rester discuter un peu ?

Reever s'approcha de la porte et Komui soupira, abattu. Le blond se pencha et ramassa un papier qui avait été glissé sous la porte (la section scientifique avait vite appris à ne pas les déranger. Reever se sentirait embarrassé et partirait, donnant à Komui l'envie de torturer le pauvre fou qui aurait osé les interrompre).

Ce que Reever fit ensuite surprit Komui, il marcha vers lui, posa le papier sur le bureau, puis entreprit de s'asseoir sur les genoux du grand intendant.

Komui sourit, ravi, et lui fit un câlin. Reever rougit, tira une pile de papiers vers eux, et tendit un stylo à Komui.

« Hey, Komui ? »

« Ouais ? »

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda Reever en jetant un œil aux pots de lubrifiant.

« Ben, j'essayais de faire des bonbons au café et ça n'a pas tourné comme ça aurait dû… ». Komui eut la décence de paraître un peu coupable.

Reever soupira. Il aurait dû être en colère, mais il ne l'était pas, en fait, il était hautement amusé.

**Zi end ^^**

* * *

1) « On aurait dit que sa tête allait exploser sous l'effet de la gêne » était en anglais « He looked like his head was about to explode from embarrassment ». Ou littéralement, « il avait l'air comme si sa tête était à la limite d'exploser de gêne ». C'est pas français DU TOUT, d'où ma traduction plus littéraire^^'' Mais j'aime l'expression « he looked like »…

2) Originellement,le « deux secondes » était un « wait ». Ça donne pas mal en anglais, ça fait « oups on s'arrête deux secondes le temps que je réfléchisse », mais en français « attends », ça le fait moins. Alors j'ai opté pour « deux secondes »^^''

3) « Il avait intérêt à être certain que c'était sûr ». Alors dans le genre super-phrase, on fait pas mieux (ironie). Le mot anglais « safe » se traduit par « sûr ». Mais pas dans le sens de la certitude, mais dans le sens de la sécurité, comme vous l'avez tou(te)s compris. Sauf qu'en français, cette nuance est pas très visible et je me retrouve avec Komui qui veut être sûr que c'est certain. Ou vice-versa.

4) Je pense que dans la version anglais de la Bible, quand on dit « et Dieu créa la Terre », ça donne « and so the earth was created ». Donc, quand je veux tradurie « And so coffee lube was created! », je traduis « et dieu créa le lubrifiant au café ! »… même si techniquement Komui n'est pas Dieu… mais c'est un point de vue^^

5 ) Il existe une de ces belles expressions paillardes pleines de charme comme savent en pondre nos amis outre-Atlantique… le verbe « to get laid », qui veut simplement signifier « baiser » (parce que « laid » est le participe de « s'allonger ». Donc bon, vous aurez saisi le lien). Sauf que, avouons-le, dire que Komui est devenu moins dangereux parce qu'il peut enfin baiser, ça fait… comment dire… pas très classe. Alors j'ai opté pour du plus gentil, du « il n'était plus abstinent ». Le sens est toujours là, mais ça fait légèrement moins vulgaire… je trouve… enfin bon^^''

* * *

Alors, le verdict ? ^^ J'ai enfin fini la première fic! youhou!

Reviews please ^^ /love love/


	9. Oh my! oneshot

Voici donc le second KoRee de kbbandgirl, qui est en fait plus comme un ReeKo xD Bonne lecture^^

Petite précision: kbbandgirl a écrit cet OS pour une revieweuse, Jiggary, qui lui avait demandé un Reever seme. En remerciement pour lui avoir « insufflé » cette idée, kbbandgirl a nommé un scientifique par son pseudo. Ne raclez donc pas le fond de vos cervelles pour savoir qui est ce putain de bon Dieu de Jiggary, il n'apparaît nulle part dans le manga^^

**Oh My !**

Reever prit une gorgée de sa limonade. Il fronça les sourcils et prit une autre gorgée. Ça avait un drôle de goût, moins de citron et plus de citron vert. Il reposa son verre et retourna à son travail. Sa limonade avait dû s'éventer. Il irait s'en chercher une autre dès qu'il aurait fini cette formule.

Plus ou moins une minute plus tard, quand il se leva pour aller aux cuisines, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Etait-il réellement aussi fatigué ? Les côtés de son champ de vision commencèrent à devenir noirs, et Reever lâcha un juron, comprenant pourquoi sa boisson avait un drôle de goût.

Il promit une lente et douloureuse mort au cinglé qui l'avait drogué.

Komui regarda Reever s'évanouir, et il sourit de cet air content et diabolique qui le caractérisait (1). L'un des nouveaux scientifiques, Jiggary, avait travaillé sur un produit somnifère (pour aider la Section Scientifique à profiter au mieux du peu de temps de sommeil qu'ils avaient (2)). Komui avait entendu dire que le projet nécessitait un cobaye, et il était assez gentil pour offrir à Reever l'opportunité d'être ce cobaye. Oh, comme il allait s'amuser…

Reever se réveilla avec un bâillement, mais il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux, voulant dormir encore un peu. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu des nuits de repos décentes. Il avait même fait un agréable rêve au sujet d'un certain Intendant aux cheveux bouclés.

Il s'étira et voulut se frotter les yeux, mais constata qu'il ne pouvait bouger les mains, il réfléchit et se dit qu'il les avait probablement emberlificotés dans les draps. Puis, il sentit un courant d'air, et il réalisa qu'il était nu. Les signaux d'alarme s'enclenchèrent dans sa tête. Son esprit passa directement de groggy à hyperactif. Il avait été drogué ! Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se prépara mentalement à combattre une armée de robots démoniaques.

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées (3). Peu importe ce qu'il s'attendait à voir, ce n'était définitivement pas un Komui nu.

Reever déglutit. Le plafonnier de la chambre éclairait ses cheveux de jais, lui donnant un halo. Il ressemblait à un ange l'ange gardien des malades mentaux, s'il se fiait à son expression (4), mais néanmoins un ange.

Un sourire démoniaque apparut tandis qu'il disait : « Hmhmhm bienvenue… oh… Reever… »

Reever fut d'abord perplexe en entendant la coupure dans la phrase de Komui et le ton bizarre qu'avait sa voix. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le corps de Komui, qui était assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il était parfait. Un mouvement capta son attention, et il regarda entre les jambes de Komui, au-delà de la magnifique érection qu'il était en train d'admirer. Ses yeux jaillirent de ses orbites. Komui avait enfoui deux doigts en lui (5)! Correction : un Komui très nu avait enfoui deux doigts en lui, tout en étant assis sur les cuisses d'un Reever pareillement nu, qui s'avérait être attaché à (ce qu'il supposait être) le lit du Grand Intendant.

'Je suis mort et arrivé au Paradis,' pensa-t-il, 'ou bien est-ce l'enfer ?... hmm… probablement l'enfer. Mais peu importe où je suis, j'aime ça.'

Il avait vraiment envie de toucher et d'embrasser Komui, mais les draps qui le retenaient attaché au lit l'en empêchaient. Il grimaça intérieurement. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que Komui attrape un flacon sur la table de nuit, et recouvre la virilité de Reever avec son contenu. Sa tête retomba en arrière dans les oreillers et il grogna des mots indistincts. Komui ricana, lugubre.

Le Grand Intendant devenait impatient il voulait Reever en lui _maintenant_. Donc il fit en sorte que ça arrive. Il se déplaça au-dessus de lui et, doucement, s'abaissa sur l'érection de Reever, adressant au blond un sourire diabolique et lubrique.

Reever ferma violemment les yeux, il était si proche mais il ne voulait pas qu'il soit au-dessus (il ne voulait pas non plus se couvrir de ridicule). Mais bon Dieu, c'était incroyablement bon et il ne pouvait pas croire que ça lui arrivait.

Komui remarqua que l'attention du blond n'était pas exclusivement tournée vers lui, et ça l'ennuya. Mais il savait exactement comment régler cela. Il se souleva légèrement et se rabaissa vivement.

"Komui!... oh merde…" (6)

Le Grand Intendant essaya de ricaner diaboliquement, mais il n'avait pas assez d'air en réserve et ça ressemblait plutôt à un halètement voilé.

Komui appuya ses mains sur la poitrine légèrement humide de Reever et entama un rythme brutal.

Reever avait ouvert grand ses yeux pour s'assurer que tout était bien réel et il découvrit qu'il ne pourrait les refermer quand bien même il le voudrait. Il était complètement hypnotisé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. La façon dont les cheveux de Komui voletaient à chacun de ses mouvements était fascinante. Entre cette image et l'incroyable sensation de pression, Reever sentit qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Par chance, ils étaient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Komui se pencha et embrassa langoureusement Reever, ses longs doigts montant pour atteindre et défaire ses entraves.

Reever massa ses poignets avant de les secouer et d'enfoncer Komui dans le matelas.

Il remonta les jambes du Grand Intendant sur ses coudes et se pencha pour un autre baiser. Leurs tendres caresses se changèrent vite en baisers désordonnés, comme ils approchaient tous deux de la libération. (7)

Reever insinua une main entre leurs deux corps pour caresser l'érection de Komui, c'était assez difficile vu la façon dont ils étaient positionnés, mais il y parvint malgré tout.

Komui jouit en criant "REEVER!"

Les contractions de sa douce intimité menèrent Reever à l'orgasme, dans un "Komui" voilé.

Komui bâilla et se tourna vers la table de nuit où un gant de toilette et un petit bol d'eau patientait.

Reever haussa un sourcil mais il nettoya silencieusement Komui ainsi que lui-même.

Il prit Komui dans ses bras et ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient bien mérité une petite sieste.

Reever se réveilla enlace par un Komui assoupi et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. (8)

Une de ses jambes menaçait de s'engourdir alors il bougea un peu, ce qui réveilla Komui. Le Grand Intendant se frotta les yeux. C'était extrêmement mignon et Reever ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Komui sourit largement et déclara fièrement, "je vais préparer un gâteau pour Jiggary ! "

"…Donc c'est lui que je dois tuer."

"Wah! Reever!" cria Komui en se jetant sur Reever et en serrant étroitement ses bras autour de lui, "Tu es si malheureux avec moi?". Il lui adressa son meilleur regard de chiot, des larmes menaçant de couler.

Reever soupira et l'enlaça. "Non, je crois que non. Mais je mérite un gâteau aussi."

Komui eut un sourire victorieux.

_**End**_

* * *

1 ) « Il sourit de cet air content et diabolique qui le caractérisait » est une version littéraire de « he smiled in that pleased, evil way of his ». C'est une construction de phrase que je trouve amusante en anglais. « In that way » veut dire « dans cette voie », « de cette façon » et « of his » est une façon d'emphatiser le fait que ça lui appartient. « That evil way of his » voudrait donc dire « cette façon diabolique bien à lui »… pas très clair xD

2 ) « Pour aider la Section Scientifique à profiter au mieux du peu de temps de sommeil qu'ils avaient » était au départ « to help the science department make the best of what little sleep they got ». Littéralement, « to make the best of… » veut dire « tirer le meilleur de… ». Dans ce cas-ci, « profiter » était plus indiqué, mais ça perd un peu du sens, je crois…

3 ) Il y a une expression en anglais qui dit « his mind went blank ». « Son esprit devint blanc ». C'est très visuel comme expression xD Mais ça n'existe pas en français, une telle expression pour exprimer l'absence totale de pensée. Le vide cérébral. L'encéphalogramme plat xD Donc j'ai bricolé (comme d'habitude ^^'')

4) Originellement « if the look on his face was any indication », ce qui signifie « si l'expression sur son visage était une quelconque indication ».

5) Une fois de plus j'ai édulcoré le discours de kbbandgirl. Je suis une jeune fille pure et innocente, c'est pas ma faute xD Donc bon, la phrase de base était « Komui was finger fucking himself! ». Petit cours d'anglais pour les nuls (English for dummies xD) : « finger » égale « doigt », « himself » égale « lui-même ». Je ne vous explique pas le sens de « to fuck » xD

6 ) Mon juron préféré ! « holly shit ! ». Littéralement « sainte merde » xD

7) Là c'est mon plus gros bricolage de phrase xD « It started out sweet, but quickly devolved into sloppy French kisses, as they both got closer to release. » A peu près « ça commença doucement, mais dégénéra vite en « french kisses » négligés/sentimentaux (oui ça veut dire les deux, j'ai choisi le sens de « désordonné », c'est plus marrant xD), comme ils s'approchaient tous deux de la… (euh… release, ça veut dire « relâcher ». Vous aurez compris xD) » Les french kisses, vous le savez sans doute, c'est ces bons gros baisers avec la langue et tout et tout^^ Je me demande pourquoi ça s'appelle français, d'ailleurs, à peu près tout le monde s'embrasse comme ça^^''

8) Attention, jolie phrase ! « He let a little smile play across his face. » Il laissa un petit sourire jouer sur son visage. C'est meugnon xD

* * *

Voilà, ça c'était le premier écrit de kbbandgirl que j'ai lu, et il m'a fait un assez bon effet... je vous montrerais bien la review que j'ai laissée, mais le niveau d'anglais que j'ai employé est si... hum. Merdique, dirons-nous, que je vous épargnerai ça xD

Reviews s'il vous plaîiît TT j'essaierai de plus être en retard, promiiiiis TT


	10. A case of mistaken identity chap 1

Bonsoir tout le monde! J'ai traduit la fic suivante de kbbandgirl! Un petit two-shot avec lemon (oui bon, je crois que vous avez l'habitude maintenant xD)!

Résumé: Reever surprend Bak en train de décrire la personne qu'il aime -Lenalee- et pense qu'il parle de Komui. Reever décide de se bouger avant que Bak ne le devance.

Bonne lecture~!

**A case of mistaken identity  
_Erreur sur la personne_  
**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Reever était sur le point d'entrer dans le labo des fibres optiques, pour aller chercher quelque chose pour l'un de ses derniers projets, quand il entendit la voix de Bak. Il ne voulait pas interrompre quoi que ce soit d'important, alors il écouta un moment pour voir s'il pouvait entrer ou pas.

« Bak, quel genre de personne aimez-vous? Je suis un peu curieuse… » C'était une voix de fille. Reever pensa qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Lou Fa. Allait-elle demander à Bak de sortir avec elle ? Non, elle aimait Allen, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bien… j'imagine que je vous dois bien ça, puisque vous m'avez aidez… Par où commencer ? »

« De quelle couleur sont ses cheveux ? »

« Ils sont soyeux et noirs. » Il soupira de bonheur.

Reever se figea d'effroi (1). Il ne pouvait pas…

« Oh je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Vous aimez une personne d'origine chinoise, c'est cela ? »

« Ou-oui » bégaya-t-il.

« Aw, vous seriez vraiment mignons ensemble ! Vous seriez un très beau couple. »

« Hum, merci. » Bak avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir.

Reever s'éloigna. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Il avait pensé qu'il aurait le temps de se préparer à faire ses avances, mais maintenant il avait un rival.

Une petite partie de Reever le pressa de préparer une demande de transfert. Si Komui choisissait Bak plutôt que lui, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter.

*****(*glousse* tu es bête, Reever, Bak aime Lenalee)

Reever s'était ruiné le cerveau pendant des heures, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment le dire à Komui.

« GRAND INTENDANT, FAITES VOTRE PAPERASSE ! » Il continua avec un « la raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai pas descendu me dépasse… » marmonné.

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans les yeux de Komui et il renifla, « Reever, me haïssez-vous donc à ce point ? »

Reever soupira, il ferait aussi bien de détruire sa vie lui-même avant que Bak ne le fasse pour lui. « Non, je ne vous hais pas. Je vous aime bien. »

Un changement s'opéra chez le Grand Intendant et il devint tout souriant. « Ouais, moi aussi je vous aime bien ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Vous ne m'appréciez pas ? »

« Non, je vous _**aime**_ bien. » dit Reever, en mettant une emphase sur le « aime ».

Komui était – et c'est compréhensible – très confus. Il dévisagea Reever, qui était en train de se préparer à être rejeté, pendant une seconde complète. Puis quelque chose tilta dans son cerveau. Il lâcha un petit cri de joie et tacla Reever au sol.

_A suivre..._

* * *

1) en anglais, il était écrit "he froze", ce qui veut dire littéralement "il gela"^^ Je pense que la meilleure traduction est effectivement "il se figea d'effroi"... mais ça me fait marrer, cette façon de dire^^"

* * *

Je n'ai pas encore traduit le lemon, mais je vais y travailler dans les prochains jours^^ La suite arrivera vite!

Reviews please? (puppy-eyes)


	11. A case of mistaken identity chap 2

Merci à **misi-chan** (je sais pas si ma traduction est moins bonne ou si c'est la fic qui est moins bonne... j'avoue que je n'aime pas beaucoup celle-ci, en fait je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après avoir fini de la traduire ^^""), **Strange-Aya**, **Elinska**! Voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre, après on passe à une autre fic ^^

Attention, présence de lemon! ^^

**A case of mistaken identity**

**_Erreur sur la personne_**

**_Chapitre 2_**

Reever tomba, s'attendant à être frappé, ou quelque chose, mais au lieu de cela il sentit une paire de lèvres étonnamment douces couvrir les siennes. Seigneur ! Komui l'embrassait !

Un Grand Intendant rougissant et pantelant regardait le blond avec des yeux brillants de luxure et Reever avait vraiment du mal à croire que ça se passait vraiment.

Il y eut un bruit de choc violent et plusieurs papiers planèrent doucement vers le sol. Le couple jeta un regard vers la source du bruit pour voir un Johnny inconscient. D'après la tache de sang sur son front, il semblait qu'il s'était évanoui et s'était frappé la tête sur le bureau (il avait dû s'approcher avant de les voir sur le sol).

Reever était horriblement embarrassé. Il couvrit son visage avec ses mains, priant pour que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'avale. Il n'eut pas cette chance.

Komui sauta sur ses pieds et tira Reever derrière lui. Il attira Reever vers l'une des salles d'expérimentations.

Ils durent passer à travers une grande partie de la Section Scientifique. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Russell, qui avait l'air extrêmement perplexe. Bon Dieu, il avait tous les droits d'être perplexe ! Depuis quand Komui et Reever se promenaient main dans la main ? Pourquoi Reever rougissait ? Et pourquoi n'y avait-il ni cris ni hystéries ?

Reever l'appela lorsqu'ils le dépassèrent, « Hey, Russell, Johnny s'est évanoui dans le bureau du Grand Intendant, peux-tu envoyer quelqu'un voir s'il va bien ? »

Komui et Reever entrèrent dans la chambre (heureusement vide), fermant la porte derrière eux, et se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec incertitude. Cet idiot de Johnny avait ruiné l'ambiance.

Les secondes s'égrenaient et un rougissement s'étendait sur leurs visages.

Finalement, Reever ne put plus tenir, « hummm… alors… »

Komui soupira avec fatigue et tira le blond entre ses bras, le serra étroitement, « Tu sais que je t'aime, non? »

Reever était rigide au début, puis se détendit dans l'étreinte de l'Intendant, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Komui. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, avant qu'il ne dise finalement, « eh bien, je le sais, maintenant. »

Komui sourit doucement et embrassa son front. Le blond le regarda curieusement. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, plus passionnément, et les choses dégénérèrent à partir de là.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Komui pour plaquer Reever contre un mur et l'embrasser de toutes ses forces. Cette soudaine attaque coupa le souffle à Reever. Il haleta et une langue trouva son chemin à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Le baiser continua, de plus en plus désordonné, et Komui essaya de glisser ses mains sous la chemise du blond. Le gilet taillé sur mesure de Reever empêcha ses mains de se promener plus haut. Komui grogna contre l'offensant vêtement, faisant frissonner et haleter le plus petit.

Le plus grand ôta sa veste d'un haussement d'épaule et le blond en fit autant.

Komui maniait maladroitement les boutons visibles (et cachés) de la veste de l'Australien. Ils décidèrent rapidement que ce serait plus opportun pour eux d'enlever chacun leurs propres vêtements. Ils auraient le temps d'apprendre plus tard.

Ils se déshabillèrent en un temps record.

Komui colla sa bouche contre la chair du cou de Reever, tandis que le blond continuait de déboutonner sa chemise.

Quand ils furent finalement nus, Komui se recula une seconde pour regarder l'homme face à lui. Il apprécia ce qu'il voyait.

Il y avait un bureau dans la pièce et il aida Reever à le contourner. Il suivit et se mit à fouiller les tiroirs jusqu'à ce qu'il en extraie une bouteille de lotion. Il s'assit et installa Reever par-dessus lui.

Le blond vira à une impossible nuance de rouge, mais ne dit rien.

Et donc, un Komui nu se retrouva assis sur une chaise avec un Australien pareillement nu se tenant au-dessus de lui, à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Reever entendit le « clic » de la bouteille et sentit le premier doigt décrire un cercle autour de son entrée. Il regarda le mur avec détermination, trop embarrassé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Komui était un peu déçu par cela, mais une fois qu'il serait à l'intérieur de son Reever, tout irait bien.

Une fois qu'il eut préparé son chéri du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il lui vola un baiser et tira ses hanches vers lui.

Reever comprit le message et essaya de s'abaisser sur l'érection de Komui. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Mais c'était Komui, donc il pourrait supporter la douleur. Ses genoux faiblirent un peu, le faisant retomber sur les cuisses du Grand Intendant et l'empalant.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux lorsque Komui frotta contre sa prostate.

Soudain, des années de sentiments réprimés s'abattirent sur Reever et il commença brutalement à se donner du plaisir sur l'érection de Komui.

Ce dernier ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne se plaignait pas, oh non, mais il n'aurait pas su en supporter plus. Il se leva, projetant le blond sur le bureau et commença à faire des va-et-vient rapides en lui.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne tint longtemps. Reever vint le premier, appelant le nom de l'Intendant et Komui jouit peu après avec un « Reever » murmuré.

Avec un sentiment de bien-être, le Chinois frotta son nez contre la joue de l'Australien et ils échangèrent des « je t'aime » marmonnés.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils retournèrent travailler, les autres scientifiques ne purent s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Reever boitait et tenait la main du Grand Intendant, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment surpris. C'était étrange, c'est sûr, mais c'était parfaitement logique.

Le lendemain, Reever bouscula Bak dans le hall. Il l'arrêta, songeant qu'il devait régler le problème –tout de suite.

« Hum, Bak ? En fait… » il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, « j'ai entendu parler de la personne que vous aimez et… euh, désolé, mais je sors déjà avec cette personne. »

Bak eut l'air un peu effrayé. « Oh wow, Komui va vous tuer. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Reever, sincèrement confus.

« Même s'il vous fait confiance, il ne va pas aimer le fait que vous sortiez avec sa sœur. En plus, il est amoureux de vous, donc… »

« Attendez… Lenalee ? »

« Bien sûr. De qui vous croyiez que je parlais? »

Le rougissement de Reever aurait pu filer la honte à une tomate.

« Attendez… Vous pensiez… » Bak soupira simplement et secoua la tête avant de s'en aller.

_Fin._

* * *

Et voilà, ça c'est fait... Mon but de départ était de traduire tous les KoRee de l'auteure, mais je me rends compte que certains sont moins bons que d'autres... je vais donc désormais faire une sélection et ne prendre que ceux qui sont moins... moins PWP xD Pour la simple raison que, comme précisé sur mon profil, je compte arrêter les fics dans pas trop longtemps... et aussi que je me dis que vous préférez lire le meilleur du KoRee, et pas forcément les trucs moins... mignons? xD voilà voilà xD


	12. Le mot de la fin

Voilà, il y a tout plein d'autres petites fics que kbbandgirl a écrites, mais malheureusement je n'ai plus le temps ni la motivation pour m'occuper des traductions. Je m'excuse auprès de toutes celles qui attendaient d'autres fics, puisque j'avais promis que je les ferais toutes, mais bon, la vie est ce qu'elle est... Si certaines sont de bonnes anglophones, elles peuvent toujours aller lire d'elles-mêmes en VO (l'auteure figure parmi mes favoris, facile à retrouver xD). Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir (peut-être même adieu vu que je laisse tomber la fanfiction, mis à part les deux-trois qu'il me reste à achever... de toute façon je n'ai plus rien dans le fandom DGM, et encore moins KoRee).

Tchao et encore désolée d'avoir abandonné ce projet


End file.
